Secrets
by DemonDogs
Summary: Rin gets kicked out of her house. She moves in with some classmates. 'small' fights, 'mild' language
1. Chapter 1

Secrets 

I walked into my first period class and I immediately noted that everyone seemed to know each other. I was glad that it was Art and not a major subject. Anyway, when I entered the room this silvered haired boy stared at me and rudely asked why I was late. Another boy with black hair in a short ponytail kicked him.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" said boy one.

"Well you're the one who kicked ME Miroku!" said boy two.

Miroku sighed. He seemed nice so I decided to sit next to him. Maybe my day would be better! This new school couldn't be THAT bad!

After Art, I had English. Thankfully, I arrived on time, to find that I knew one person, Miroku, and another boy who stared at me in Art. Right before the bell rang, another tall silver haired boy walked into the room. I decided to talk to him.

Rin smiles and cheerfully says, "Hi. My name's Rin. You're Inuyasha! Right?"

His gorgeous golden eyes glared at me. 'Huh? Why is he so angry? Did he switch his clothes? OH! NO! Don't tell me it's a different guy!'

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" Rin exclaims.

Boy three (Fluffy) says nothing.

The rest of the class, however, was uneventful. I was relived to find out that neither Miroku nor 'Fluffy' were in my next class.

After I left Math, the guy that had been staring at me AGAIN in class told me that his name was Shippo. I looked at my schedule. My next class is fencing YAY!

"Hey Shippo! Where is Fencing?" Rin asked.

"It's out side Rin, You'd better run your already late!" Shippo exclaimed while waving his arms franticly.

After I finally made it to the field, the teacher decided to pair me with… FLUFFY! Hurray. These people actually think that I can't hear them! What is wrong with the toad! If he thinks that, I'm a stupid, idiotic, bitch-child! He should say it to my sword!

(Sessh. POV)

I can't believe that baka teacher. Does he really think that This Sesshomaru will be in the same skill level as THAT HUMAN CHILD! OH PLEASE! This will be easier that kicking my pathetic brother at EVERYTHING!

Rin and Sesshomaru start to spar. After about twenty minutes of taunting Rin flips Sesshomaru's sword out of his hand and pins him to the grass with her sword. Sesshomaru was too speechless and surprised to get up. After five minutes Sesshomaru gets up and DEATH GLARES the entire class. (If you speak a word of any of this. Kami help me I will torture all of you and slowly let you die…after I break every bone in your body!) Rin receives more clapping. Sesshomaru GLARES again. Clapping ceases.

Rin hurries to her next class, History! Surprise, Surprise! Her favorite person FLUFFY! Needless to say, "Lord" of the Fluffies-Ice Brat- ignored her. However, Shippo commented on her 'victory.' Sesshomaru growls.

"I'm oh so sorry if you feel that way 'His Fluffiness" but you know what! … Oops! I didn't just say that out loud did I Shippo?" Rin states.

"Yeah, Rin you did!" says Shippo sadly.

To be continued

Will Rin die? What will "Lord Fluffy" do? Wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------Chapter Two------------------

Sesshomaru grabs her neck and starts to squeeze. Rin is lifted off the floor. The teacher chooses this time to enter the room.

"Sesshomaru! Release her at once! I will see you both after class!" yells the teacher.

----------------- After Class-----------------

"Instead of giving you both a detention, I am giving you a research paper that will be due tomorrow! I want you both to work together. The paper must be in size 8 font, 10 pages long, typed…" 'I can't believe that I have to work with the Ice Brat!' "…The paper will be on Feudal Japan! Good Luck!" Explains the Teacher.

Rin is fuming by the time she gets to her locker.

"I can't believe him! We are supposed to work together! He is such a bakaru!" Yells Rin.

"Who? What? Rin! What is wrong?" Asks Kagome.

"I have to do a project on the Feudal age in Japan, with Sesshomaru! We got caught fighting in History class!" Rin says still angry.

Kagome makes Rin explain in details.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says in a singsong voice

"What? " Answers Inuyasha in a mock singsong voice.

"Can you dive Rin to Sesshomaru's?" Kagome drops the sweet voice.

"NO!" Exclaims Inuyasha.

"Please! For ME?" Kagome says as she gives Inuyasha the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Just Stop with Those DAMN EYES Kagome!" Inuyasha says sounding exasperated.

"Okay! Have fun Rin!" Says Kagome.

"Oh yeah right! How can I have fun with the FROZEN ICE BRAT?" Jokes Rin.

Kagome and Inuyasha laugh with Rin. Inuyasha drives Kagome home and then takes Rin to Sesshomaru's house.

"Well…here we are! Let's go." Says Inuyasha.

"Um…okay!" Rin says shakily.

Rin goes up to the front door and knocks on it. Before Sesshomaru can open it, Inuyasha swings it open and almost hits him in the face.

"Why'd Ya Knock!" Says Sesshomaru annoyed.

"I didn't!" Argues Inuyasha.

"YES, you DID!" States Sesshomaru.

"NO, I DID NOT!" Yells Inuyasha.

"**BOYS! THAT'S ENOUGH! If you want to kill each other then go to a cemetery!" Says Touga.**


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------Chapter Three------------------

Rin peeked around Inuyasha and saw a man with long silvery hair in a ponytail. He had 'laughing' golden eyes and a teasing smile on his face. He saw her an his smile got bigger.

"**Come in!" Says Touga.**

"Hi! My name's Rin. I'm here to work on a project with Sesshomaru." Says Rin cheerfully.

"**Oh! Is that all? Why don't you stay for dinner?" Says Touga.**

Inuyasha perked up at the word **DINNER**.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha askes.

"**I think your Mother is making RAMAN!" Says Touga.**

Inuyasha and Touga Cheer! While Sesshomaru looks ready to kill something.

"Why don't you two go work on the project. Just remember to come downstairs when dinners ready." Says Touga.

"Fine." Mutters Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaves and starts up the stairs, expecting Rin to follow him…so she does. His room is beautiful. The walls and his king sized bed are a dark blue. The entire room is perfectly neat and organized. His computer is on a table near his desk. Across from them is another table, near the bed, which has his cell phone and regular phone on top. His bookcase is stacked with books, alphabetized by author and subjects.

'Whoa! He obviously has a lot of time to kill!'

"You can look through these books. I am going to find more information on the internet."

Sesshomaru points to the desk where he has stacked it with books and extra paper as well as highlighters and pens.

"Okay!"

Rin starts to read the books and notices that parts of them are already highlighted. Rin writes down the highlighted facts and tries not to write too sloppy.

"Dinner is ready if you want it."

Rin gets up and starts for his door. She stops once she notices that he is not coming.

"Are you going to come too?'

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I was finishing what I was writing."

Rin shakes her head and leaves the room. As she sits down, she sees Sesshomaru come down stairs talk to his Father, grab a plate of food, chopsticks, and then head back up stairs. Touga looks at her.

"You are welcome to do the same."

"Sure!"

Rin's smile looks slightly evil.

"I don't want him to have all the fun!"

Touga laughs and Inuyasha grins.

"I can't believe he enjoys working on projects!" Laughed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone! Remember what happened Last Time you annoyed your brother!" scolded Izayoi.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry Mother." Inuyasha says sheepishly.

The young woman with black hair down to her knees laughed. Rin went back up stairs, where Sesshomaru was looking at her notes, and typing parts of the report.

"You eat." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said he was used to people following his orders not questioning them.

"You're typing next." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

Rin sat on the floor by his left and ate her food. After about an hour, Sesshomaru declared it her turn to type. They switched spots and Rin started to type.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or any characters associated with them!

-----------------Chapter Four------------------

**Recap: 'Rin sat on the floor by his left and ate her food. After about an hour, Sesshomaru declared it her turn to type. They switched spots and Rin started to type. '**

Rin typed up the remaining pages, and then she picked up a book and typed for an hour. After which, she said that it was his turn to type. Rin looked down towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Didn't you hear me? It's your turn." Rin said louder.

Sesshomaru frowned at her and pouted a little. "I was still writing."

It was around 10:30 and Rin had just finished "her turn." They had typed nine and a half pages. (Font size 12)

"Sesshomaru? I think that if you take notes and I type them then we will be done faster." Rin suggested lightly.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru made a noncommittal sound.

"Hey? What time is it anyway?" Rin asked nervously.

"10:45:39" Sesshomaru said languorously.

"Oh No! I forgot to tell my Father that I was going to be late! He's gonna' kill me!" Rin said fearfully.

Sesshomaru hands her the phone lazily.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. Um… Hi… I'm sorry! ...Yes, I realize what time it is… I know I should have called earlier… I had to work on a project with someone from school… I just found out about it and its due tomorrow… yes… No, I don't know what time we'll finish." Rin covers the mouthpiece of the phone. "Do you think it would be a problem for me to stay here for the night?" Rin asks hopefully, keeping her voice down.

"……. I will ask Father." Sesshomaru said indifferently before disappearing and then reappearing a few minutes later. "Father says that you can stay." Sesshomaru stated impassively.

"Thank you!" Rin eagerly whispered.

"May I stay over here tonight PL-EA-SE!" Rin begged. "Yes! I asked! I can walk to the bus stop from her house." Sesshomaru growls as Rin hangs up the phone.

"I'm very sorry, but my Father would have never let me stay if he knew that you were a guy!" Rin explained shyly. "Hmm…I believe that your attempt at making it faster will work…half-decently at best." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Oh." Rin said uncertainly. Sesshomaru sits on the floor to the left of his computer table's chair. He starts reading another book and writes down fragments and ideas instead, to save time. Rin is sitting on previously said chair re-reading the paper. "I think we can write about on of the legends." Rin suggests. Sesshomaru finishes writing the page and hands it to her. "Legend of the Jewel of Four Souls. I believe it's called the 'Shikon no Tama'." Sesshomaru stated tiredly.

Rin reads the page and starts to type. By the time she finishes, Sesshomaru has another piece of paper for her to type. Rin smiles cheerfully "I think that we make a good team. What do you think Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha pokes his head in the door. "He thinks too much!" Inuyasha laughs. Rin looks at Inuyasha pointedly. "Well Inuyasha, it seems to me that you don't think enough!" Rin scolds lightly. Inuyasha scowls at her. Rin gives him a dirty look. The corners of Sesshomaru's lips twitched up a tiny bit, but then the 'smile' disappears quickly. Inuyasha stomps out of the room in another one of his bad moods (A/N: I promise not to bash Inuyasha… too much anyway!)

"I think…we are almost done." Sesshomaru says. "Um… we have two and a half pages left! If you want I will write and you can type!" Rin offers. "No, I'm going to write one more page that you are going to type while I find you a better place to sleep." Sesshomaru orders. "Oh! I figured we could do something like a little sleepover like thing." Rin pouts. **"Type!"** Sesshomaru barks. Rin is silent for the span of two minuets. "Should we also have a conclusion or something?" Rin asks warily. "This Sesshomaru will type the conclusion." Sesshomaru says arrogantly. "This Rin wants a sleepover!" Rin stubbornly demands.

Touga laughs and walks into Sesshomaru's room. **"I'll make you some popcorn! And maybe I'll bring up a movie too!"** Touga laughs again, knowing that his son is horrified. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitches. **'Yep! He is SOOOO HORRIFIED! Hope he'll forgive me…eventually!'** Rin laughs after she see the look on Sesshomaru's face. "Your Father has one Hell of an evil grin!" Rin laughs again. Sesshomaru however, is not amused. "No profanity in my room…please." Sesshomaru orders. "Yes your Highness!" Rin taunts. "Hmn. Brat." Sesshomaru mutters under his breath.

They had just finished the paper when, Touga appears with popcorn, movies, and tons of blankets. He hands them to Rin who was closest to him and tells them not to stay up past 4:00 A.M and to keep it to a 'Dull roar'. "Which movie do you want to watch?" Rin asks. Sesshomaru shrugs. "How bout…Hmm…'Top Gun'!" Rin suggests. "…" Sesshomaru doesn't answer. "Okay. How bout…" Rin frowns she can't decide which one to suggest next. "…'the Grudge'." Sesshomaru pops the disc into to DVD player and settles on to his bed.

"Do you mind if I join?" Rin inquired. "No." Sesshomaru responded impassively. "Great!" Rin smiled as she hopped up onto the bed and covers Sesshomaru and herself with the blankets Touga brought. Sesshomaru doesn't protest or move. Rin discovers that scary movies are just that. She also discovers that the best place to watch said movies is in Sesshomaru's lap.

Inuyasha opens the door to find his older brother leaning against the bed-frame with Rin leaning against his chest, between his knees. Sesshomaru has his arms around the sleeping form of Rin. He glares at his younger brother, who disappears quickly. Sesshomaru can hear Inuyasha laughing all the way back to his room. He picks up the remote and turns off the DVD player. Sesshomaru lifts Rin up and moves her to the other side of the bed. He doesn't want to chance moving her to another room.

Sesshomaru changes into his favorite pair of cottony/silky pants and removes his shirt, looks at the bed, then puts on a nightshirt that reads; "Doesn't play well with others!" He then climbs in his bed, careful not to wake the female, makes sure she has enough blankets, (he may not like her but that doesn't mean he wants her to get sick!) then allows himself to relax and fall asleep.

Rin wakes up and discovers that she is starting to feel too hot. She looks over and sees… Sesshomaru, who is asleep next to her. Rin's first thought was to untangle herself from Sesshomaru, but when she tries, he holds her tighter. 'Apparently he is clingy when he's asleep! Who knew? Oh…wait I fell asleep…in his lap last night!' Sesshomaru mumbles something about Inuyasha and bedwetting. He becomes aware that something is pressed up against his chest. Sesshomaru opens his eyes to find that his arms are around Rin. Not only is she awake but she is blushing crimson.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" Rin says now fully awake. "Mmn." Sesshomaru grunts still partly asleep. Sesshomaru releases Rin quickly and stretches, yawning loudly. "If you want a shower, I suggest you use mine." Sesshomaru yawns again. He points to a door. Rin nods and opens said door. She blinks and looks at his bathroom in amazement. The walls are the same color blue as his room; the towels are a mix of large fluffy white towels and a dark sky blue. The shower curtain is a gorgeous shade of blue with silver designs on it. The tiles on the floor alternate between white and the dark sky blue from the towels.

"I will make breakfast. You can eat it when you finish." Rin was struggling with her clothes when she hears Sesshomaru yell something through the door. "Kay! I'll try to be quick!" Rin yells back. "Don't. It's early still." Sesshomaru retorts. Rin starts the water and Sesshomaru proceeds down stairs. He makes eggs, bacon, toast, and some white rice. Sesshomaru gets two plates and puts some of the food on them. He puts the rest in the refrigerator for Inuyasha. After he cleans up the very small mess he made, he returns up stairs.

Rin decides that it was extremely dumb of her to take a shower because she doesn't have a change of clothes with her. "Rin. I think you are going to need something to wear. You can borrow some of my clothes. Now get changed, eat, and be ready to go in five minutes." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin changes into some of Sesshomaru's jeans and a tee shirt that reads; 'I can only satisfy one person a day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either.'

Rin follows Sesshomaru out to the silver mustang that Sesshomaru drove. They got in and Sesshomaru started the car up. He clipped his seatbelt in place. And looked at Rin expectantly. Finally becoming too impatient, Sesshomaru reached across Rin, grabbed the seatbelt, and buckled her in. "You will always wear your seatbelt in this car, Rin." Sesshomaru reprimand. Rin nodded and they pulled out of the driveway. Rin gave Sesshomaru directions to her house. "Go get a change of clothes. And be quick about it." Sesshomaru ordered.

After about five or ten minutes of waiting Sesshomaru started to get bored. He turned off the car, got out, and locked it. Sesshomaru opened to door to Rin's house, and let himself in. He searched lazily for her, but after he heard yelling and smelled a little blood, he quickened his search. He found her in what had to be her room. She was lying on the floor; her 'Father' was standing over her kicking her sides and any other parts of her he could. Rin appeared to be unconscious, but Sesshomaru couldn't tell.

------------------------------------------

Demondogs: ooooh! I'm soooo evil!

Inuyasha: Right! And I'm the Queen of the Underworld!

Rin: Um Inuyasha? I think you mean 'King' of the Underworld.

Inuyasha: shut up! Wench!

Sesshomaru: cocks an eyebrow at Inuyasha "Run."

Inuyasha: yelps and runs fast as Sesshomaru chases him.

Demondogs: All right! Any way! Read and Review! (Oh! You can also vote for whom you wish to win the race!)

Rin: Cheers for Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: Pant Pant I'm sorry Rin!

Sesshomaru: No, you're not!


	5. Author Note

Hey!

Really sorry about the long wait! Grins Sheepishly Hey can you blame me? I didn't have a computer and frankly I wasn't about to 'steal' the use of one! laughs But don't worry! I'm still working on the story!

Thanks to Chigiri Ikeda for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the computer!

Recap: _After about five or ten minutes of waiting Sesshomaru started to get bored. He turned off the car, got out, and locked it. Sesshomaru opened to door to Rin's house, and let himself in. He searched lazily for her, but after he heard yelling and smelled a little blood, he quickened his search. He found her in what had to be her room. She was lying on the floor; her 'Father' was standing over her kicking her sides and any other parts of her he could. Rin appeared to be unconscious, but Sesshomaru couldn't tell. _

Sesshomaru tried to stop her "Father" from hurting her but he was totally unsuccessful. Sesshomaru was pissed! No one touched what he… No! Not goin' there! Sesshomaru growled in frustration and knocked the man hurting Rin unconscious. He picked up Rin and put her in his car. He hit the gas and floored it towards home. Upon arrival he picked up Rin and carried her inside bridal style. He promised himself he would have revenge. The 'child' had been placed under his 'protection' and she was hurt! Sesshomaru didn't understand why he felt like this but he needed to see to Rin's injuries. He put her on his bed and cleaned her cuts. After he finished he told his Father what had happened. T9ouga first checked on Rin, then he called the school to tell then that Rin was not coming in today and Sesshomaru would be late.

Rin woke up to find that she felt sick, stiff, and she felt like her side was on fire. She gasped in pain. Sesshomaru told her to lay down and that she broke two ribs, cut her arm, leg, and stomach, as well as having numerous bruises but she would live. Rin looked around and found Sesshomaru peering at her from the right side of the bed. "I turned in that stupid, worthless, time-consuming project as well as your homework." Sesshomaru informed her stiffly. "Thanks" Rin replied softly. "It is 5:05 at night. Are you not hungry." Sesshomaru stated moodily. "Yes" Rin said. Truthfully she was starving. Rin tries to sit up again. This time Sesshomaru glares at her and puts his hand on her chest before she could get far. "I told you to stay down." He scolded. He leaves to get food for Rin.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes when Rin tries to feed herself with out sitting up. Sesshomaru tales the chopsticks from her and starts to feed her himself. After he finishes she opens her mouth like she wants to talk to him but closes it quick. "If you wish to speak to me do so otherwise close your mouth." Sesshomaru says coldly. "I wanted to say thanks. I wanted to but then I decided it was a waste of my time." Rin answered him angrily.

TBC…

Sorry for the cliffie!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the computer!

Recap: Sesshomaru rolls his eyes when Rin tries to feed herself with out sitting up. Sesshomaru tales the chopsticks from her and starts to feed her himself. After he finishes she opens her mouth as if she wants to talk to him but closes it quick. "If you wish to speak to me do so otherwise close your mouth." Sesshomaru says coldly. "I wanted to say thanks. I wanted to but then I decided it was a waste of my time." Rin answered him angrily.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly to himself girl had balls. But then again…His eyes narrowed. "You can't go home." He said with a smirk. "I know." Rin snapped. She was waiting for him to say that she had to leave and find somewhere else to 'crash'. "You will stay here." Rin's eyes went wide. That's not what she was expecting hmm. "What?" Rin asked incredulous. "You heard me." Sesshomaru wasn't going to repeat himself. "Where else would you go." It wasn't a question. Rin knew he already knew the answer but he probably wanted to hear it for himself…Asshole! "You know I don't have anywhere else to go!" 'Defensive aren't we.' Silent tears fall down her cheeks. Sesshomaru sighs his Father said that she was his charge… He pulls Rin towards his chest and tries his best to shut her up. He never comforted anyone before.

"Thanks." Rin was so quiet he almost missed what she said. "Go to sleep Rin." He commanded. Sesshomaru slid away form Rin and turned towards the door. "Stay with me?" Rin pleaded she was really quiet he barely heard her. "Until you fall asleep. Then This Sesshomaru must leave." Rin nods, yawns and closes her eyes. Sesshomaru walks back over to her and sits down on his bed. Rin makes an effort to slide over on the bed. Sesshomaru seeing the effort lies down next to her. She falls asleep with her arms around him. He tries to leave but her arms tighten. Sesshomaru groans and realizes that if he untangles himself from her he'll wake her. He waits until her grip loosens and he is able to slip away.

'Why does this Sesshomaru feel obligated to stay with this human…she does have a name. She is unlike any human…Why? My worthless half-Brother and Rin…no, the HUMAN, Sighs Rin. Do they enjoy each other's company? Why does this Sesshomaru feel annoyed because of this? It isn't really anger…its something else. This Sesshomaru can't be jealous!' Sesshomaru hears a loud crash from down stairs. 'Do they realize how loud they are? If they wake HER I will personally…' Sesshomaru shakes his head to clear it.

Sesshomaru goes down stairs. "Inuyasha if you aren't smart enough to be quiet then go outside!" He demands. Inuyasha rolls his eyes. Sesshomaru looks ready to kill Koga and Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru is right, you must be quieter. You know that Rin needs to rest. Why don't you and Koga go outside, just until Rin wakes up?" Izayoi says quietly. "Feh!" Inuyasha snorts rudely. Izayoi gives her son a look that says he better get outside or else. "Yes, Mother." Inuyasha says sounding defeated. Koga and Inuyasha run outside to continue their 'fight'.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets

Chapter Eight

------------------------------------------

I don't own! Please don't sue me!

------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I am thinking that it would be a good day to go shopping!" Izayoi informed Sesshomaru. "You are telling me this...why?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Well...Aren't you going to come?" Izayoi countered. "NO!" Sesshomaru stated. Touga appeared behind Sesshomaru and they went outside.

Inuyasha and Koga came inside rather quickly. An hour later Sesshomaru appears looking very moody. "Fine. I will go." He agrees as he heads for the stairs. He stomps up them completely forgetting that Rin is asleep in his room. She wakes up to see Sess fuming and pacing around next to the bed.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Rin asks. "Nothing." Sess replies coldly. "Why won't you tell me?" Rin persists. "Because I don't..." Sess drifts off and is silent. Rin and Sess have a staring contest.

Ten Minutes Later

"Pleeaasseeee!" Rin pleads. Sess is still silent. Rin gives Sess the famous puppy-dog eyes and whimpers. Sess starts to get annoyed. Rin persists. "Rin! Stop that!" Sess orders. Rin doesn't listen and continues to whine. Sess sighs. "I...had a bad day." Sess says quietly. Rin's puppy face disappears and a huge smile appears. She randomly hugs Sess. "Thanks Sesshomaru!"

"Rin! Release me!" Sess demands. Rin lets Sess go after giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Sess turns quickly to see Rin skipping off to her room. "Good night Rin." "Good Night Sess!"

'Sess?' Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He goes into his room and lays down on his bed and falls asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long!

Thanks to...

LaLaMoon: I'll try not to be mean to him! I know I am evil!

tearsofthemoon: Thanks! Hope it continues to be good!

inulover1978: Well! Here it is! Finally! LOL!

Chigiri Ikeda: Yep! I did! Their is a LOT MORE! I just have to type it ALL up! I have about 40+ pages written! I know I don't have much of an excuse for taking soooo long to review! LOL!

Dream-Toxin: Glad you like it!


End file.
